[Patent document 1] JP 1997-202180 A
It is known to provide a technique to take images outside a vehicle by use of a vehicle camera and display the images on a monitor in the vehicle. Patent document 1 discloses a technique to take images of right and left views from a vehicle by use of vehicle cameras mounted to the right and left of the vehicle.
The technique of Patent document 1 is to view the right and left directions from the vehicle. In the past, an optical rearview mirror installed in a passenger compartment is used for a driver to view rearward from the vehicle. When passengers are present on the seats in the second and third rows, a view of the optical rearview mirror may be interrupted by the passengers to make the rearward viewing difficult.